Poison
by KuroyamiAkai
Summary: Every heart, every feelings of joy and love has a little bit of poison in it. Poison that if fed could grow to something dark and hateful. Yet can light ever mix with darkness? After facing the truth about the true heir of darkness, Pierre have to shoulder the burden and pain of being in love. Angsty/Dark content. Manga verse/Major Spoiler
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning: major spoiler ahead for the manga. If you do not wished to be spoiled, make sure you already read the manga (Note: NOT ANIME)**_

 _ **This is a headcannon of what happens after Vanilla's Noir is taken out in the manga in a parallel universe. Pierre had just returned with Chocolat from the forgotten path and they both found out that they were together as kids and they love each other. It is a headcannon of what happen if Glacé were to made his moves first and try to make Chocolat the true queen of darkness. This is definitely not kids content and I warn you, it might turn out to be angsty and dark.**_

* * *

"Prince," Yurika interrupted Pierre's thoughts. The boy paused, looking up at the intruder. It was just barely after he had allowed Chocolat to escape with Vanilla after taking the former's Noir. That dreadful fear that he had felt when he saw the Noir floating towards Chocolat only further prove of his love for that orange haired girl, that gentle, bittersweet feeling that they both discovered they had for each other when they were desperately trying to find a way back into the human world after getting lost in the forgotten path.

The memories they had and forgotten also the new ones that they made, his desperate need to protect that fiery witch to send her back, safe and sound….he had not once regretted the words he had uttered before he force Chocolat down Alchemier's path to the human world. "I love you."

That relieve when he saw that his love was alright even with Noir locked in her, that she was still as lively as ever.

However, that relief quickly powered the pain he felt when his two hearts started battling out inside him, his darkness trying to triumph over his feelings. "This is not the time, Yurika," Pierre muttered, sinking into his armchair trying to suppress the blossoming pain inside him. "I wish to be alone."

"The other Ogres are staging a rebellion," she informed him, not coming any closer. Being the president of Pierre's fan club, she and the other members got more than they bargained for when Pierre revealed who he really is and welcomed them all into his dark domain, under the circumstances that they keep their babbling mouths shut and they help gather Noirs.

"A rebellion?" Pierre slightly grinned. The other ogres are not capable of defeating him, even if they were to all attack together. He looked down at his familiar, the black cat Cerunnos who stared back idly at him.

"Yurika, you should take the rest of the member and leave. You shouldn't be involved in the first place."

"Prince!" Yurika was about to say, choking her voice back as the blonde got up, pulling his coat over him. He walked past Yurika and out of the room, Cerunnos following closely behind. Of course, Pierre had never once cared for her nor the other members. They were there for his convenient, his pawn. But even so she had wished that at least once, just once, that Pierre would look at her the same way he did for Chocolat, even if he had not wanted to admit his feelings for her before.

 _The Prince had betrayed us!_

 _He will cross us! He let Chocolat Meilluere go!_

 _Catch him! Make him answer!_

The ogres were echoing, their dismay and agony drowned by their anger. It was ironic how days ago they were all crying pools of black tears when they were convinced that their beloved prince was lost. Yet now they were shouting for his blood, his execution.

 _"My people!" Pierre called, moving attention towards him._

 _There he is! Prince, prince, are you forsaking us?_

 _Why have you crossed us?! You betray our King who had personally gave you your Noir!_

 _My prince! My prince!_

"Silence!" Pierre echoed into the creatures lingering in the darkness "I find no reason to explain my actions, listen to your Prince!"

"Tonight, we shall feast," he started, frowning as he thought about the words he will be uttering next. "Tomorrow, we will attack all those who dared challenge the darkness! We will wage war upon those who had denied us our existence, witches and humans alike!"

 _War? The prince is finally proclaiming war!_

 _Mankind is finished! Death to Le Royme_

 _This is the prince we want!_

 _Long live Prince Pierre, the prince of darkness!_

As Pierre watch the ogres cheer, a bitter taste rose upon his throat and churned the pit of his stomach. He could feel the dull pain from the friction of his two heart. War. The ogres had always wished for it to happen but can not achieved it without Pierre's command. He had held them back for years, even if he had wished upon the destruction of Le Royme, his pink heart would stop him from going that far.

But this time is different. No, this time, it was the only way to convince the ogres he had yet to betray them. Weak as they are, the ogres could still overthrow him by rejecting his power and status. Worse, they could even bring harm to Chocolat and Vanilla. He needed them under his control.

"Prince Pierre," a voice called and Pierre turn to see Juliet bowing at him. "Wonderful speech, I might say."

"This is not the time for flattery," Pierre motioned and turn away when Juliet raised his head with a grin. "HE is waiting for you in your chambers."

Pierre paused, startled. What timing. Have the news of Vanilla reached his ears? Pierre drew a deep breath. He was the last person the ogre prince wanted to meet now.

* * *

Pierre's room was at the end of the hall. Ogres weren't allowed here as it was Pierre's only place of solitude among the numerous rooms in the Mansion. It was where he could relax and forget the fact that he was the prince of darkness, even for a moment.

But no, not this time.

Pierre swallowed nervously as he approached the mirror glowing a cobalt blue at the end of his room. Cerunnos was at his feet but somehow he felt alone, forsaken.

 _My child, come closer._

The voice was cold and it sent shivers down Pierre's back, but all The ice prince could do was walk calmly towards the mirror. A silhouette could be seen within, sitting idly and unmoving in the cobalt blue light. However, this was the man who had started everything, the main reason why Ogres exist, the main reason why Pierre was the prince of ogre. Even within his icy seal, this man had orchestrated everything, changing Pierre's fate, allowing darkness to manifest. He was the reason why Pierre and Chocolat was separated.

Glacé, the Grand Duke of Darkness.

"My king," Pierre bowed, dreading what was about to come. He may have convinced the ogres that he is still their Prince but no, not in front of Glacé.

 _Child, you did very well._

Pierre raised his head. Startled. He had expected punishment from Glacé for releasing Vanilla and letting Chocolat go but instead his king was complimenting him? Was this about the war?

As if The ogre king could read his mind, Pierre could hear a faint chuckle from Glacé.

 _No, this is not about the war. I cannot care less about a war that will not be able to even leave a mark on La Royme. However, that witch you were with...it's a different matter._

 _Chocolat, my dear Chocolat, how have you grown. My little witch whom I had desperately search for is finally within my sight._

Was the King watching him, even from his confinement in the underworld?! Why does the duke speak of Chocolat so familiarly? A thousand question echoed across Pierre's head. He was confused and speechless. "My king, Chocolat has nothing to do with Vanilla's betrayal-"

I HAVE NO CARE FOR THE DAUGHTER OF LE ROYME!

Glacé bellowed, cutting Pierre mid sentence.

 _No, it is my own daughter that I seek, my daughter whom that wretched witch Cinnammon had kept away from me. My daughter, the true Princess of the darkness, the true Queen!_

Pierre's eyes widened, his knees buckled. No, it can't be. "You don't mean…"

 _Pierre Tempête de Neige, bring my daughter back here where she rightfully belong, bring Chocolat back into the darkness!_

No. It cannot be. How could Chocolat, who is so filled with spirit, glowing like the sun be a princess of the darkness? This has got to be some kind of mistake!

"It cannot be…." he whispered. If the mirror were to reflect how he look, it would be one with desperate craze in his eyes, a man on the verge of breaking down. So the true daughter of ogres was not Vanilla...but Chocolat! He had silently listen to Glace's every whims, every commands but this...no, he cannot do this. Chocolat does not belong in the darkness. She's far from his reach!

As if sensing the rebellion in Pierre's heart, chains came and circled around the prince's limbs, pulling him upwards surrounded by the cobalt blue light. Within it, sitting on a pedestal hardly moving was Glacé, staring coldly at the boy. Pierre winced as the metal cut into his flesh, drawing red strips of blood.

 _You will bring her here to my domain as commanded._

It wasn't a request. It was an order from the King. As if to further prove his point, the chains around Pierre's limbs tightened, drawing an agonising scream from the blonde.

"I cannot," he whimpered amidst the pain "how do I even bring the light into the darkness….?"

 _Then vanquish the light._

As if on cue, the chains seems to bring Pierre forward, closer to the King. Glacé cupped his fingers around Pierre's chin, looking straight into his eyes.

 _Break her, show her despair, foster a Noir in her. You have the ability to, when she has fallen so deeply in love with you. There is nothing that could turn a pink heart black so quickly compared to the taste of betrayal and disappointment from a loved one._

 _Every heart has a little poison in them, make it spread, turn it dark. After all, no child of mine will need a fake heart inserted into her. She will be the true queen of darkness._

At this, Pierre could only clench his teeth. What could he do? He was merely Glacé's pawn, chosen because of his physique and upbringing.

Glace's eyes narrowed as his image fade, leaving his words to linger around Pierre, embedding it into the Prince's mind.

 _If it is a war you are initiating, then this is a war to get my rightful heir back. Remember Pierre, if you betray me, something worse than death will befall you. Bring my daughter back._

At that, the king faded away and Pierre found himself falling into the carpeted floors of his room, his limbs still bleeding from where the irons had cut into his flesh. Cerunnos jumped when he fell, coming closer after a moment to lick his wounds. He climbed up, feeling the strain of being in Glacé's presence weighing down on him. His breathing was ragged and the pain he had felt from the torture was still lingering behind. However, the friction of his two heart in his chest felt even worse, enough to make him clutch himself with pain, rolling back unto the carpet.

He knew his own feelings were battling out against each other. One side, his noir was literally screaming at him to remember his position as the prince of Ogre and to carry out his King's instructions, and the other, his original pink heart was telling him and reminding him of his love for Chocolat, Ogre's daughter or not. He couldn't hurt her, he couldn't wish such dreadful circumstances upon her.

The pain was not residing but Pierre knew which side that would reign over eventually. It had, after all reign over him the past years, turning him cold and unfeeling. He had no choice. "Cerunnos," he called, one hand stroking the black cat's fur for comfort "What should I do?"

* * *

 ** _Thank you for reading! It's been awhile since I wrote but I just finished SSR's manga and this fic idea is just BUGGING me! My writing style is pretty dark but I think it suits the atmosphere I'm trying to bring to this fic, plus, I felt that with the original author's other works, I think there's a deeper meaning that she is trying to convey in SSR! Soooo leave me a review and tell me what do you think! I will try to put up the next chapter as soon as I can so until then, cheers!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_I love you._

 _Remember that, don't ever forget._

 _I love you, Chocolat._

Emerald eyes blink open, focusing on the pale moonlight filtering in through the windows. Her orange hair was a mess but she sat up on her bed, her soft black nightgown rustling at her movements. She was careful not to wake the sleeping girl beside her. Chocolat Meillure looked up at the night sky, missing the dark starry night back in the magical world. But at the same time, something else was tugging at the edge of her mind. She felt an uncomfortable chill running down the nape of her neck.

Pierre, he must be facing the wrath of the ogres now, isn't he? Silently, she prayed that he be alright. It was after all her fault that Pierre would be subjected to the questioning of his people, even if they respected him as their prince.

"Can't sleep?" Vanilla's voice was a soft whisper among the cotton soft blankets. She shifted a little before pulling herself up. They have decided to share the bed together tonight since they were finally being reunited again as friends after a long, long time. Chocola glanced at her friend's disheveled bed looks, her untidy curls, the slight blush in her cheek and that gentle smile upon her lips. Oh how she had missed it, a smile that was once too covered with the ice cold mask that Vanilla tried so desperately to don on with the help of her noir. "Are you thinking about Pierre?" Vanilla asked, easily guessing what was on her friend's mind.

Chocolat blinked at her question, not expecting it to be raised so suddenly when Vanilla took her hands and squeezed it comfortably. "He would be alright," The blonde reassured her "Pierre is very strong."

"I know." Chocola smiled back, squeezing her friend's hands back in reply. She paused for a moment before throwing her arms around Vanilla. "I'm so glad you are alright now, Vanilla."

"I'm so glad you are alright too, Chocolat." Vanilla replied and hugged her back, both friends sharing a small intimate moment as best friends. Chocolat has took on a big risk by taking Vanilla's Noir heart, if the orange haired witch wasn't a filtre with the capability to filter out the darkness in the collected hearts, she would've died. The thought made Vanilla gulp in horror.

"You still remember our promise right, Vanilla?" Chocolat asked, breaking Vanilla's train of thoughts and they released each other. Vanilla smiled and nodded. Of course. "No matter what happens, we will be friends forever!" They both repeated, giggling at each other.

* * *

The morning was a little cold even though summer had just barely ended. Chocolat had came to school hand in hand with Vanilla, the both of them looking as close as ever drawing surprised attentions from their friends who had noticed their ridge the past few months.

However, as they were entering school compound, something else was drew her attention.

"Pierre!" She called out, excusing herself from her circle of friends despite Vanilla's worried looks. Houx and Soule was behind them and both had expressed a certain dislike to the ogre prince but Chocolat couldn't care less.

Pierre was walking in with his members as usual, the girls looking at Chocolat with their usual distaste.

"Chocolat." Pierre's voice was lovingly soft, pleasant. The members parted and gave way to their prince and Chocolat could smell the faint smell of rain from the magical world clinging unto the blonde. Cold.

"We...need to talk." She fidgeted, uncomfortable. Pierre felt different. Even the way he look at her was different. Had something happened last night after she left the mansion?

* * *

An icy breeze surrounded the two as they stood under the trees that had started showing some discolouration with the change of weather. Pierre had his hands tucked into his pockets, his eyes avoiding the girl. Chocolat frowned at this, irritated.

"Pierre, what happened last night after we left the mansion?" Chocolat started, going straight to the point.

Pierre finally raised his head, shifting his attention towards the witch. Chocolat frowned as she noticed the light circles under his eyes. "Chocolat, it's best if we stop meeting."

"What?" She started, her temper rising "Why? Is it because you're an ogre?"

"Pierre you know that doesn't matter to me-" suddenly, she noticed the slight bruising on Pierre's wrist, hidden underneath his cuff. She pulled up the ogre's hand, noticing the bandages underneath it. "Did they hurt you?!" Her voice was raised with anger and worry "Pierre, what have they done to y-"

But before she could finish her sentence, she was cut off by Pierre tucking her into his embrace, his fingers burying into her orange hair. "After today, no, after this moment, everything will be different. Chocolat, please remember that no matter what, I will still always love you. Please believe in me. Please." Chocolat's brow furrowed as she pull away from him, a thousand questions echoing in her mind.

 _La Jalousie aiguille!_

A dull sting pierced through Chocolat's chest. What was that? Looking down, she realized that her own heart had popped out a few moments ago, glowing pink in the faint morning sun but something was wrong with it. There were needles running through the crystal, black barbed needles embedded in her heart as it faded back inside her. Needles of jealousy.

"What have you done, Pierre?!"

Glancing up, she realized that Pierre was already missing in a cloud of cold breeze. She fell to her knees, one hand clutching her chest. What had happened? Why had Pierre casted the spell of jealousy on her? The last time he did that was when he was trying to take her heart….

"Chocolat!" It was Vanilla who had came looking for her. Houx and Soule flew in beside her worriedly when they saw her on the ground. "What's wrong, where's Pierre?" Soule asked, looking around as Vanilla helped Chocolat up on her feet and brushed the dirt off her uniform.

"I...don't know." Chocolat muttered. The sting in her heart was gone. Perhaps the magic had already faded off. But why had Pierre casted it on her in the first place? She turned back to her friends and contemplate in letting them know but decided against it. They had already enough doubts about Pierre, there was no need to add to their suspicions.

* * *

The members room was a room reserved only for Pierre and his fanclub members. Originally just a simple club room, the prince had managed to make it his own private room with his influence. He teleported himself into the room, glad that it was unoccupied and sank into the armchair. He raised his palm, noting the bandages at his wrist.

It was really like Glacé, using magical chains that would not allow the wound to heal so fast. He recalled the wide variety of expressions that Chocolat had shown him that morning and felt the dull sting of his two hearts again.

How could someone so bright like her be the daughter of Glacé, the duke of darkness?

The spell that he casted, the needles of jealousy will turn any normal heart black with jealousy. But for a witch, the spell is weaker and slower in action. It will take a lot more to turn a witch's heart black. But it was a start. He would have to do something worse.

He would have to break the heart of the person he loved most. He would have to break Chocola's heart.

"Prince," it was Yurika. He had told her to not get herself involved in his affair anymore but perhaps old habits die hard. "Julian had delivered the items and told us what to do this morning. We have distributed the pins all around school,"

Pins? Oh.

"Good job, Yurika." The prince replied as he straightened himself up in his chair, running his fingers through his blonde locks. "We will start during lunch break." Yurika nodded and turn to leave, taking the hint that her prince would like to be alone.

"Yurika," Pierre suddenly called. Yurika paused in her steps and turn her attention back to the blonde in the arm chair.

"You love me, don't you?" Pierre asked plainly, his eyes studying the petite girl standing in the doorway. For a second he could see a faint blush running up her face and her pink heart glowing before her chest. A heart of love. He didn't even need to wait for an answer.

"Be my girlfriend, would you?"

* * *

Lunch break in Moegi gakuen means that there will be smiles in the cafeteria as students bustle about, appreciating the temporary break from classes. They gather around the tables and talk about mundane stuffs, from Tv shows, games to homework.

However, today was different. As Chocolat walked into the cafeteria with Vanilla by her side, she could almost feel the tensed atmosphere around the hall, with people getting agitated all around her. Someone knocked into her, pushing her aside without a simple word of sorry but instead, the person glared at her "don't stand in the way, idiot,"

This of course ticked Chocolat out but Vanilla simply held her friend back, her hands pressed against her mouth as she try to hide behind her. "Chocolat….they are wearing the superiority roses…" Vanilla pointed to the pins on some of the students who were behaving rudely, cutting queues and snatching seats without a simple care. "It's an Ogre tool….it makes those who doesn't wear it feel like they are inferior to those who does, it helps manifest the heart of jealousy"

Noir.

Chocolat frowned, suddenly noticing the Noirs that were floating about the hall. Already, her own friends were starting to feel uncomfortable towards each other, even Nanako's heart had already turned black.

Just then, Chocolat noticed that Pierre and his members were entering the cafeteria, rallying those who had the pins towards the table in the middle of the hall. However, that wasn't it all. Yurika was strangely close to the blonde prince, her arms entwined around his. She shot a look at Chocolat momentarily before turning back to Pierre whispering something in his ears.

Pierre followed her glance to Chocolat before nodding back at her and she broke out of his hold, walking towards Chocolat.

"Only the finest and prettiest people deserves this," she started as she pulled out a rose pin at Chocolat. "That's why I'm giving one to you."

Chocolat was too confused to process her words at first. Why was she clinging on to Pierre? Didn't Pierre told her that he loves her? What is this girl doing with Pierre? No.

She felt a sting in her heart and she wince. It was a terrible feeling. Disgusting almost.

 _Don't go near to any other girls but me!_

Agitated, Chocolat slapped Yurika's extended hand aside, causing the pin to fly into the distance. "I don't need such things!" She snapped. She wasn't sure if the reason for her anger was that Yurika was offering her a tool for Noir or she was angry at Yurika herself or both.

She decided it was both.

Behind her, Vanilla had snapped too, shouting that she would never want something like that from them as well, finally reducing herself to tears and clinging to Chocolat. Chocolat turn and smiled at her, patting her head and trying to ignore Yurika or Pierre.

However, Yurika wasn't about to let it slide so easily.

"Chocolat, perhaps you should know." The ginger whispered, pulling herself closer to Chocolat's ears. "Me and Pierre is going out now, we are very much in love, you see."

Horror. Disgust. Anger. Jealousy. Hatred. Everything that she could feel, every negative emotions just curled and ball into a flurry of emotions and if Vanilla wasn't holding on to her, she would have sent a fist flying at Yurika, girly or not be damn!

* * *

Pierre watched the girls from his seat at the table. He knew what Yurika was up to and he can easily see the change of colour in Chocola's face. He knew what she was feeling. The spell he had casted on Chocolat, needles of Jealousy seeks out the negative emotions in you, your fears and doubts towards your love ones and amplifies that. It surely wasn't enough to move Chocolat though, as her heart was still a pale mix of pink and orange with no sign of darkness.

However, he could clearly see that she was angry. Raising her head and curling her fist, he saw her shot an angry glance at him. Among the Noirs floating around in the hall and the Ogres that had started to gather outside, her aura seemed to glow in a blinding white light even in the fluid tensed atmosphere.

She summoned her magic wand angrily as she casted her invisible barrier, allowing only those from the magic world to see what she was doing and did the thing that Pierre had least expected her to do.

 _Noir, come to me!_

"CHOCOLAT!" He shouted, jumping up from his seat as the Noirs around the school started gathering around her, and she picked them all up, locking them into her heart container.

 _No! Our Noirs!_

 _That witch is taking our Noir!_

 _stop her, stop her!_

The ogres that had infiltrated the school moaned and groaned. Chocolat wasn't done yet. Turning around she summoned more light magic, encasing the school with so much light and glitter that even Pierre had to shut his eyes to avoid getting hurt.

However, the spell wasn't strong enough to cancel out the Noirs that was still floating about. Houx and Soule had arrived at the scene and Chocolat was reduced into a tired mess in one of the twin's arms, much to Pierre's irritation.

"Stop it, you are never going to filter out everything!" Shouted Houx, or was it Soule? Filter? What was he talking about?

At that Chocolat steeled herself and pushed him aside, pulling out her magic wand again. Just then Vanilla activated her own barrier, pulling out her diamond wand, she uttered a spell and instantly, all the Rose pins that was pinned to the clothes of the students bloomed into violets instead, easing the cold, tense atmosphere into a gentle, loving one when the students quickly snapped out of their superiority trance and turn back to how they once were.

 _No! The noir is fading away!_

 _Oh what a waste!_

 _No, come back, come back, Noirs!_

The ogres around the hall were shouting desperately, trying to cling on to the dark atmosphere that was quickly dissipating. Thanks to Vanilla and Chocolat's light magic, the hall was now filled again with light, causing the ogres to turn and flee. The Noirs all slowly turned back into their original colour and a shimmering glow filled the hall.

As everything settles, Chocolat was struggling to stand on her feet, her face as pale as a sheet of paper. Pierre was worried, of course, but he couldn't figure out why the witch was even still standing after taking so many Noirs. Come to think of it, why is she even alright after taking Vanilla's Noir?

A witch was supposed to die if they touch those black hearts.

Just then, he was snapped out of his thoughts when Yurika came over and entwined her hands around his arms. "What do we do now, Prince?" She asked in a whisper. Of course to her eyes as a human, all she could see was that the superiority roses that had worked minutes ago had now failed to make a ridge among the students. She would've figured out that magic was at work.

Pierre glanced back at Chocolat, noticing her confused look and her pained expression. It took all his will to pull Yurika closer and stroke her face, almost lovingly. "Nothing. We lost this round." He muttered, making sure that Chocolat saw what was happening as her friends carried her out to rest.

He sighed a breath of relief when they finally left the hall, putting a slight distance between him and Yurika. He felt a sting in his chest unlike the usual dull throb that he felt.

What was this feeling? Despair? Perhaps.

All he wanted to do now was to strip himself out of his title, pull himself out of Glacé's hold and run towards Chocolat to apologise.

He wondered if his own heart was going to turn black first instead of Chocolat's.

* * *

"Vanilla….I feel so dreadful…." Chocolat murmured from her bed in the infirmary. Vanilla worriedly patted an ice pack on her forehead "Well, you did take so many Noirs today,"

"That's right, Chocolat, even if you are a Filtre you will die if you are not strong enough to filter all the Noir!" Soule scolded "Stop doing something so dangerous!"

Chocolat pouted but never replied. How could she tell them that it wasn't because of the amount of Noir that had agitated her but the sight of Yurika clinging on to Pierre? Just this morning he had told her that he loves her. What had happened?

 _Chocolat, please remember that no matter what, I will still always love you._

Those words seems like lies now and she pressed her palms on her eyes to stifle the choking feeling that she knew would followed with tears. She felt so dreadful, so disgusted. What was happening to her, why was she feeling like that? She thought back to the spell that Pierre had casted this morning.

Was that it? Was that why she was feeling so distasteful towards Yurika? Was Pierre trying to make her jealous for a reason? Why? She breathed as she thought about how the man who had claimed to love her had casted such a dreadful spell on her and even going as far as to involve her friends in their little fiasco. He told her to believe in him, but how could she do that when he is obviously betraying her?

A sudden dull sting stabbed through her chest for a second and she winced at the pain. Is this how it felt after being betrayed by someone you so hopelessly feel so in love with?

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading! I realized that this is not an easy genre to play with since SSR is kinda very bright, cheerful with a bit of darkness kind of story. I'll still do my best! The next chapter should be up soon. Reviews will be greatly appreciated!_**


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't want to do this," Pierre whispered, his hands tucked to his chest. The friction that he felt upon his heart was worse than ever. He turned and unbutton his silken shirt that was damp from his sweat and felt his cold hands against his skin, a hopeless attempt to calm his battling hearts. "I can't do this." The memory of Chocola's face surfaced in his mind. She was looking at him, her eyes sympathetic, yet full of love, full of longing.

He couldn't get a wink of sleep following the other day's events. His thoughts were all so fizzled up. Not only he couldn't understand why Chocola was able to collect those black hearts, he was also failing to keep his feeling contained, no longer was his emotions trapped in ice, it has once again awakened following his discovery for his feelings for the fiery witch. But this in turn had caused him so much pain. If only he could forget...? No, he didn't want to forget. He don't want to forget Chocola's laughter, how her face blushes everytime she lays her bright emerald eyes on him, her smile, her bright sunshine smile that seemed so far out of reach for Pierre.

Why...why is this girl, so bright, so full of sunshine, the daughter of the Ogres?

" _You are still resisting_ ," The voice in his head mutters. He wasn't sure if it was Glace's voice or his won " _Shut your emotions, you have no use for them._ "

Cerunnos paced into the room and hopped on his bed, watching at the boy who was still trembling in pain. His pale hair was beaded with sweat and his eyes stared at the feline, unfocused.

"Why was she alright even after she collected all those Noir, Cerunnos?" The prince asked, trying to swallow the pain. He had always felt relieved about the fact that the other ogres were not allowed near his room. At least he can still mask the pain and locked away this fragile image of him in the confines of his chambers.

The familiar feline glanced at him, providing him with no answers. All it could do was to only licked Pierre's fingers softly, her course tongue felt comforting against his skin.

"Was it because she was Glace's daughter?" He whispered "Is that why she could collect those Noirs?"

He shut his eyes when he finally felt the pain in his chest calmed down. He breathed and fell back on the soft sheets of his bed, still panting. The pain was still there, but at least it was bearable. Cerunnos coiled against his sides, providing a small warmth for the ice prince. "Cerunnos, I'm not Glace's son am I?"

His memories had proved to him that he was taken away when he was younger because of his physique and his looks, then it surely means...it surely means that he wasn't one of them at first, was he?

* * *

"I'll believe in Pierre," Chocola whispered as she and Vanilla rode on Meteor. The flying broom had escaped with her from a wizard in the magic world and had violently woke the two witches up in the dead of the night, taking off into the stars with the girls still in their nightdresses and disheveled hair.  
Vanilla smiled encouragingly at her friend, understanding how the witch truly feels for the prince of ogres. But it was a tough journey for Chocola, one laced with thorns and poisons. But she knew, without a doubt that she would surely be with Chocola until the end, just like how Chocola was when she had fallen into darkness.

Suddenly, Meteor violently jerked to a stop, throwing the two witches into what seemed like a gathering of somesort, landing straight unto a crimson carpet surrounded by flashes of lights.  
Disorientated and confused, the two witches found out that they had crashed landed right in the middle of a red carpet event, the Academy Awards, all the way in Hollywood.

"Chocola...what are we going to do?!" Vanilla squirmed, her hands tightly clamping down on Chocola's arms as she glanced around at the cameras targeted at them.

"You two, come with me," A voice said and Chocola turned, her eyes almost blinded by the light eminating from the person who spoke.

* * *

It was barely recess when he got the news. Pierre was back in the room of his fanclub when the twins rudely barged into the room. Of course, Pierre had never favored the two wizards from the Magic world but they were still people that Chocola cared about.

"Where's Chocola and Vanilla?" It was Soule who first spoke, his eyes were calmed compared to Houx's. His brow twitched at the question, surprised that it was directed to him.

"That's funny, coming from bodyguards," He replied coldly. At that, Houx angrily grabbed his collar but the other twin quickly stopped him, forcing his brother to release him.

Houx was still fuming when Pierre turned to him, his icy blue eyes unfaltering. "If I know," He started, his voice conveying nothing "I would've told you,"

* * *

"Where is Prince Pierre?" One of the ogres whispered. It was high noon, and their prince should've long return from his school. But he wasn't.

 _He was flying in the skies._

 _That's rare. We have not seen him fly in the human world._

 _The prince is searching for something!_

Yurika sat in an armchair in the corner. Her eyes unfocused on the cup of tea that she held in her lap. She was suppose to leave with Pierre from school that day, neglecting the stares from the rest of her club but Pierre had disappeared as soon as the school bell rang, flying off withouht a care that people could've seen him.

She knew. Deep down she knew why the prince had asked her to be his lover. She was nothing but his tool. She knew where his heart lies and it surely wasn't with her. But she couldn't help clinging to him. She couldn't.

She loved him so much.

"He should be searching for Chocola," She whispered, directing it to the ogres.

 _That's right, that's right!_

 _Did you hear, that witch collected all the noirs and did not die!_

 _how could that be?!_

 _Only Ogres can collect Noirs!_

 _Have you not heard?_

 _Chocolat Meilluire might be the daughter of our King, Glace!_

As the ogre's chatters rose among the silence in wrapped whispers, Yurika's attention rose from her cup to the ogre who had whispered the previous sentence, startled. Was that the reason why...?

"Oh my, how lively is the mansion today," It was Julian, stepping out from the darkness and dressing up very smartly for an ogre, as usual.

"Did you know...that Chocolat...?" Her voice was trembling. Was that the reason why Pierre had asked her out? but why? What was he planning?

"Oh yes, it's kind of a secret...but Ogres can't keep secrets, you see." The man smirked, tucking his hands behind him.

* * *

"My father...was Glace?" Chocola mouthed the words, repeating after Poivre, who was once known as duke, her red and black striped frog. Chocola was still in disbelief that her familiar was originally a human, but finding out that her father was none other than the Ogre King himself was even more astounding.

They had just emerged from a battle with their fears when they found out that Duke and Blanca had followed them all the way to Sylvia, the witch who rescued them at the red carpet's place. Giving them credit for their effort, the witch of light had told the girls that their familiars were originally human and Chocola's filtered hearts will be able to restore them. So here they sat, back home in their lounge with Robin, the twins, Vanilla and Clocolat, listening intendly to Duke, now still trapped within the frame, now known as Poivre explaining Chocola's birth. Of course, he didn't want to at first, but Sylvia had given the girls a very powerful magic, involving trapping Poivre in a framed picture that had given the wizard no choice but to explain himself.

She was a child, a crystal of love that was formed when Cinammon fell for Glace. It sounded so natural, like the love shared between the parents of all her friends, but this was different. Glace was the King of darkness and Cinammon...Cinammon, her mother was a candidate to be queen.

"Stop it, I feel bad for Chocola!" Vanilla cried, grabbing unto her friend's arms.

"Feel bad?" Poivre raised an eyebrow at the blonde witch and shook his head. "Why? Cinammon said to me that a baby signifies love, and it represents what was in her heart."

To be in love is a wonderful thing, Poivre.

her words were still fresh in Poivre's mind, but to Chocola, it only rose tears to her face. No, it wasn't because she was upset to find the truth about her birth, but no, she was happy. She was blessed with the fact that her mother was very in love with Glace, despite the fact that the man was something the magic had dubbed as evil, the ice king himself.

Silently, she thought about her battle in Sylvia's magic previously. Her deepest fears was actually herself, much to her own surprise.  
She had no other way to defeat herself except to transform into Pierre.

 _I love you, Chocolat._

 _Believe in me. Please._

It was her own words that she had spoken in Pierre's voice. But seeing her opponent who was none other than herself cry, was enough to show her how much she really loved Pierre.

She smiled at Vanilla and the rest of those in the room, releasing Poivre from his framed cage.

"Don't worry, everyone," She smiled, wiping off her tears. "I'm me, nothing will change that!"

Houx and Soule were quick to return her smile, smacking her back and agreeing with her and Robin was deep in thought but something else nudged in Chocola's mind.

If she was the daughter of Glace...then what about her love for Pierre?  
She didn't know if he was the son of Glace as well. To her horror she realized the possibility of them being siblings were very real. Could they be attracted to each other because of their blood?  
She shivered, suddenly feeling a sting in her heart. Her vision clouded a little as she grasped herself. It felt disgusting, that cold chill that had ran down her back as she thought about the possibility that Pierre had also...maybe had known that she was Glace's daughter all along.  
Deep in her heart she could feel it, a cold that was sipping from the needles that although invisible, was still embedded in her heart.

Had Pierre lied to her all along?

* * *

 _ **First of all, let me apologize for being so very late. Honestly, with the lack of comments, I really thought no one was interested in my story! But when I saw that there were people who were still keen on seeing where this would go, I decided to pick it up again! So here you go, leave your comments because I am really interested to hear your thoughts about this story! Also, just a heads up, yes, this whole story will be based from the manga, so there are some parts that I will just quickly summarize in here. Thought I think starting next chapter, things would be pretty different, look forward to it!**_


	4. Chapter 4

The next day started with chocolate Houx and Soule's croissant and tea in the garden that smells of lavender and berries, carefully tended by Vanilla, all of Chocola's favorite things. No doubt her friends were trying to cheer her up from the shock of learning about her origins even though she had assured them that she was alright. However, no matter how hard she laughed in the morning breeze or how many croissants she tried to stuff down her throat (it was too delicious, mind you) it still could not chase that bit of disgusting feeling she had in her heart away.

She had been kept awake all night last night, her eyes fixed to the moon outside her window, an entrance to home. Yet where is her home, really? Is it the magic world of La Royame where grandpa and her friends lived, where she would be welcomed warmly by the people she grew up with, or is her home really at the ogre's place where Glace rests? An icy cold domain who only know to hurt and cause pain among others?

Where does she really belong?  
And where does Pierre fit into the picture?

Her heart stings and she wince as she felt the pain burst through her chest, as if someone drove a dagger into her. Why is she feeling like this? It was only temporary but it was enough to plunge her into fear. Who is she really, queen candidate Chocolat Meilluire? Daughter of Cinnamon? The real princess of ogres?

The pain stabbed through her heart again. What is this feeling? Confusion? hatred? No...she don't hate anyone. She can't.

In the depths of her mind a memory resurfaced; that very first time she met Pierre in the human world. it was't really their first meeting, no, yet it was an event that had carved itself into her heart for good.  
Pierre, in the school uniform holding the honey-colored crystal heart. He looked dreary and sad and when Chocolat approached him, she could smell the rain in the magic world and his skin, his skin felt icy cold, as if he weren't feeling, weren't living. Like ice.

And then she remembered that look on Pierre's face as he tried to take her heart at the aquarium. He didn't know anything and almost killed her.

 _Did he really?_

Her hand tightened around the half eaten croissant as she recalled what she had thought last night. Pierre, did he know? Did he knew all along that she was Glace's daughter? There was a lot of things she couldn't understand. Why did he said those words a few days ago?

 _I love you Chocolat.  
_ _I love you.  
_ _Don't ever forget that._

Then why did he pierced her with the needles of jealousy?

Why?

"Chocolat!" It was Vanilla, staring at her with surprise. Chocolate had oozed out of the half eaten croissant in Chocola's hand and dripped unto her pajamas, making a mess of everything.  
"Are you alright?" Houx and Soule looked terribly worried as Vanilla fuss around, pulling a napkin and helping her wipe the chocolate off. Chocolat laughed forcefully, realizing that she had dozed off too much, thanking Vanilla for her help and brushing it off as still being sleepy.

But of course, the friends will never believe that.

* * *

They came to school a little earlier than usual, walking instead of flying as per Chocolat's request. "It would be nice to walk down the streets with all that shop again, won't it?" She grinned. It was weird of Chocolat to be this sentimental but the friends learn not to question, at least not today. Chocolat has been through too much after all.

But they were intercepted almost immediately after they entered through the school gates, with Chocolat's classmates quickly attacked her with questions.  
"Chocolat, chocolat, we saw you in TV!" Nanako squealed.  
"What are you doing all the way in Hollywood and during the Academy Awards too!"Akane gasped.  
"Are you guys going to be actresses now?!" Natsume exclaimed "It must be so amazing to be at the red carpet!"

Chocolat and Vanilla could only blinked, amazed that her friends had caught wind of her Hollywood adventures so quickly. "E-eh...?" They struggled to find a reply, unsure of what to say. "A-actress...what are you talking about she's a-" Chocolat started but was quickly interrupted by Vanilla who quickly insisted that Sylvia was their relative.

Just then a breeze of cold air grazed through Chocolat's neck, turning her attention to Pierre who was walking with Yurika, clinging unto his hand as she giggled at something that Pierre did not seem to find funny.

Chocolat didn't realized when did she started moving but soon, she found herself standing in front of the couple, obviously blocking their way. "Is there a problem, Chocolat?" Yurika asked with her usual gentle intonation but Chocolat could obviously sense the poison laced in it.

The witch was stunned for a moment, half unsure why she had automatically walked over to block Pierre and Yurika's path and half unsure about that dark feeling that she's feeling right now when she saw Yurika's arm wrapped around Pierre's. Just as she stood frozen for a moment, that arm was suddenly pulled away and rested on her head, among her hair. The cold was a shock to her skin but it didn't make her flinch. Pierre was caressing her head, gently. "I'm glad you you're alright." He smiled. Not a dazzling kind of smile, but a smile, nonetheless. It was a rare sight, the ice prince, smiling.

The gesture was shocking, not only to Chocolat and Yurika who stood beside him but also to the members who were walking behind the couple.  
"Well, someone is getting cozy," One folded her arm, frowning at the two while the other stroked her chin "Yurika, aren't you the Prince's girlfriend, why is he touching that brat like that?"  
But all Yurika could do was just watch. "I couldn't care less." She muttered as she glance straight to Chocolat.

Seeing this, Chocolat quickly snapped out of her trance, taking a step back so that she got out of the ogre prince's reach.

"Pierre..." She started.  
"What is it?" He asked, his arm dropping to his side as he realized what had happened, a look of pain visible in his eyes.

Chocolat looked around, noting her friends standing behind her and the members behind Pierre.  
"Can we speak...somewhere more private?" She asked.

* * *

"Well aren't there alot of sweetness in the air...and a little darkness...hmm?" The blonde haired man smiled as he landed lightly on a tree branch, brushing his locks aside.  
"Master Alchemie, you shouldn't be casually running around like that in broad daylight," Julian huffed when he finally caught up with the blonde man. Alchemie turned and grinned as he straightened his tie. "There's nothing wrong in being a little carefree."

"Carefree and careless are two different matter..." Julian whispered but quickly turned away when Alchemie asked him to repeat himself. The man was a little scary, at least Julian would be smart enough to not insult the man who owned such a shady store back in the magic world.

"Is this the girl of the rumors?" Alchemie grinned as he watch Chocola and Pierre leave the front path of the school, turning to the back "And our little prince seems infatuated with her too!"

"Master Alchemie, have you come all the way to sight see and confirm the rumors?" Julian said as he crossed his arms, a little too boldly perhaps. But the wizard didn't seem to mind as he traced his eyes at the two below him.  
"Well, I'm coming to collect my dept," He grinned and Julian couldn't help notice the chill he felt. He winced as he saw Alchemie pushed his blonde locks back "If she is the true princess of the ogres, then wouldn't it be perfect to get her Noir?"

"Master I wouldn't suggest that...besides, she does not have a Noir-" Julian said but was quickly interrupted by Alchemie who wagged a finger in his face.  
"Tsk tsk, Julian," Alchemie smiled devilishly "There's nothing more interesting than turning a witch's heart black with despair,"

* * *

He didn't know what he was doing. Of course he let Yuri escort him to school in order to keep up appearances but he couldn't explain the relief he felt when he saw the witch of his worries running forward to intercept him, her emerald eyes filled with determination, as usual. Before he realized it, he was stroking the witch's head, glad to see her standing in front of him again after spending the whole day looking for her.

But he wasn't sure if the pain he felt when Chocolat stepped away from him, rejecting his touch, was the pain of his pink heart or his noir, or both. He could see her eyes. Of course, there was still love, he knew that. But there was also doubt...and fear.

"Did something happened?" Pierre asked as soon as no one was in sight. They were at the clearing behind the school, one of Pierre's favorite spots. "Where were you yesterday?"

Chocolat had on her usual look, strong, unafraid. But Pierre could obviously see how fragile that mask is. Even the bag under her eyes were a cause for doubt. What had happened yesterday that had shook this fiery witch up so much? Was it his needle? It shouldn't have this kind of effect.

"Pierre, I'm Glace's daughter."

Oh.

Silence. The witch stood her ground, as if watching his respond, his reaction to the fact.  
"You knew didn't you?" It didn't take a minute for her to break the silence. Her fist was clenched and she was visibly trembling. How did she find out? Did an ogre spilled the secret? It could be, when they are so bad in keeping their mouth shut...but Chocolat wouldn't believe them that easily. It must've come from a reliable source...perhaps the magic world...? Did they know as well?

"How did you know?" He started.  
"So you do know!" Chocolat was visibly boiling with anger. She paused as if finding for her words before she stumbled. "Are we brothers and sisters?" She almost shouted "Is that why you approached me, is that why you said you love me?!"

 _No! Chocolat, it's not!_

"Is that why you put a needle in my heart?!" She continued.

Pierre's own feeling swirled in a mass of confusion. _No. Nononono!_

Before he knew it, he was tightly grasping the witch in his embrace, pulling her so tightly that it should've hurt. Chocolat felt warm to his touch, as if he was hugging fire, an ice wrapped around burning hot flames.

"We are not, Chocolat, believe me!" He started, pulling her in even tighter.  
He had asked himself this so many times as well.  
He wasn't Glace's offspring. His love for the witch is real.

That much he can confirm.

"Then why did you put a needle in my heart, Pierre?" Chocolat's face looked confused as she pushed him an arm's length away. not too far apart but enough for the prince to notice the tears welling up in her eyes and her red hot cheeks. "Why did you make me feel so disgusting about myself...about Yurika...about...you...?"

 _The needle. It's all that accursed needle your father forced me to put in you!_

How he long to throw away everything at this moment. Forget about being prince, forget about Glace's order, forget about his status and Chocola's birth. Everything felt painful. Is this how it feels when Ice comes close to fire?

"Listen to me, Chocolat," He started. is he going to spill everything? Will Glace kill him? But at least this suffering will end..."this-"

Suddenly a tornado wrapped around the witch, pulling him away from Pierre's arms. The incident stunted the prince for a moment but Chocolat's screams quickly brought him back. What is happening, why is a tornado scooping Chocolat up?

"I'll be borrowing her awhile, lover boy!" It was Alchemie, floating outside the tornado and Julian at the end of the whirlwind. "Put her down this instant, Julian!" Pierre shouted, but Julian quickly shook his head "No can do, Prince, Alchemie is scarier than you,'  
"Considered this payment for using the path without my permission eh?" Alchemie grinned as he snapped his fingers. As if on cue, the tornado fade into nothing and Chocolat, Alchemie and Julian were no where to be found.

The air was still, as if the tornado had never existed...as if Chocolat was never here. Yet a faint smell of chocolate lingers.  
Why is Alchemie in the human world? Why did he take the witch away?

His fist balled. There's no way he will let the accursed man do as he pleases.

* * *

 _ **Welp, I hope this wasn't such a long wait. I'll try to put the next chapter up ASAP, so as usual, comments and reviews are much appreciated! Thanks!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Soft music tinkle in a music box and the smell of chamomile tea weave into the air, tickling her nostrils.  
Was she awake? She found herself on a garden chair carved with intricate designs. Her emerald eyes focus on the porcelain cup before her. The air was still, cold, even. Even the steam from her cup felt rather chilling against her skin.

Where is she?

"Do you not like your tea?" Alchemie smiled. She glanced up and saw him sitting at the other end of the table, his own cup held up against his lips. His blonde locks cascaded perfectly around him, framing his well sculpted face.

She felt as if she was in a trance. The place that they were in resembled a store. An antique store? No that's not it. There were items from the magical world arranged against the walls. It looks like that shop back in the magic world...but where is she, has she gone back to the magic world? It's no use, her mind felt so hazy, as if something was blocking her thoughts, encasing her in a mental cage.

"Don't worry, you are not in the magic world," Alchemie smiled, as if the man could read her mind "However, you are not in the human world either." He continued as he put down his teacup with a soft click. He intertwined his fingers and lean his elbow forward on the table. "Let's call this the in-between world, very much like the forgotten path that you've taken the other day."

Did he read her thoughts? Wait, this was a face she had seen before. Al...Alchemie. Yes, from the magic world, that shop where Meteor was before...the shop with the path back to the human world...  
Alchemie claps his hand. "Well done." he smiled "By the way, I'm still going to collect payment from you for using that path though, with interest."

"What...do you...want..." Chocolat's voice came out hoarse. Her tongue felt numb and she couldn't feel her lips properly. Why did Alchemie brought her here? Was she under a spell? Why? "Well, you are a pretty feisty girl, Chocolat Meilluire, and while feisty girls are sometimes...a good thing, but frankly, I'm not in the mood for that." He chuckle "Besides, you sitting like this, looking all doll-like is quite a sight."

Chocolat merely glance at him, her fingers around her cup, not touching. She was in too much of a trance-like state to fight back.  
"Let's get to the point, shall we?" he smiled at her as he took his teaspoon and twirl it in his tea with his finger, not touching the metal. "Little Princess of the ogres,"  
Hearing this, the haze in Chocolat's mind cleared a little and her eyes widen in shock. How did he knew?  
"Oh, we knew long ago, little princess," He lied with a grin. "Why do you think Pierre, our ice prince has been so attached to you?"

 _No._

"We knew, all along." He continued, the icy gaze in his eyes unfaltering.

 _Stop._

"That's a beautiful needle that he had put in your heart though, thanks to it I could put you into this trance-state." Alchemie's smile was icy as he spoke, each words shaping into invisible daggers "It must've hurt, though."

The fog in her mind cleared but all she felt was stabbing pain from Alchemie's words. Pierre, he knew all along? She was aware that he tried to kill her once, but that was because he didn't know that they were once together...childhood sweethearts...? What? Does that exist?

"Noir, is a really dark and powerful thing isn't it?" The wizard got up from his seat and paced slowly to the girl "It can provide so much power and contaminate someone else at the same time." He stood behind Chocolat, his fingers resting on his shoulders "Won't you just come back and be our true queen, Chocolat?"  
"At least Pierre won't have to play pretend anymore."

"St...op..." Chocolat muttered. She noticed that her fingers were now resting on her chest instead of her cup, where it originally was. Her skin was beaded with cold sweat and her fingers clamped down against her chest, trying to suppress the pain that was blossoming there.

 _Pretense._  
 _it was all a pretense?_  
 _What about those memories?_  
 _Those times they had spend together?_  
 _His "I love you"'s_  
 _His smiles._

 _Is it the same as when they were at the aquarium?_

 _Was everything just a lie?_

 _No don't be stupid. This is all caused by the poison that from the needle in her heart._  
 _The needle that Pierre put in her._

 _Why._

 _What is true...and what is not?_

 _Pierre?_

* * *

"What do you mean you lost her?!" Soule was furious. When Chocolat did not return to class, Vanilla had gotten worried and contacted the twins. They had went straight to Pierre and found him about to leave the school gates. Soule was ready to land his fist in the prince's pretty face.  
Vanilla jumped in between the two quickly, telling them that their arguing will not solve anything.  
"Besides," She added, turning to Pierre. "Pierre, you won't hurt Chocola, will you?" She asked with pleading eyes. Her words sent a slight stab in the Prince's chest and he quickly lowered his gaze. "Alchemie took her. I have no idea where."

"Alchemie?" Soule leaned back and pulled a face "That name sounds familiar, I don't like it." He paused, before turning back to Pierre "And how do we know it isn't you who's hiding Chocolat?!"  
Pierre could only glance at him at that word. "You are free to think whatever you want, but you are holding me up, Alchemie is very dangerous and I do not wish to let him have Chocolat for long."

At this, Soule drew himself back, clicking his tongue in irritation.

"Fine," He muttered "But if you are going to look for her, then we are coming with you."  
Pierre raised a questioning eyebrow at the boy. "Since you saw her go, then you would know better where to look for her!" he added quickly "It's not that I trust you, besides, it's also to put you under surveillance!"  
"Am I to believe that I am your prisoner now?" He snorted.  
"Didn't you say we are running out of time just now?!" Soule snapped, showing an angry fist at the blonde.

They quickly took off with Soule in the lead, followed by Vanilla, Pierre and Houx.

Pierre was worried. Terribly. What could Alchemie want with Chocolat? It was him that pushed Chocolat into the path back at his shop. Could it be that he found out that Chocolat was Glace's daughter?  
Cursed those ogres and their big mouths!

"Pierre," A voice muttered behind him. Pierre paused midair, turning to Houx who was flying behind him. "If Chocolat was hurt because of you, I'll never forgive you, even if she does," Houx continued. There was something wrong with the boy's eyes. Cold. Chilling even. It wasn't something that belong to a wizard from La Royame. Pierre glance him over, curious.

Ah.

* * *

"I'm not...your princess." Chocolat managed, her voice terribly weak. Alchemie frowned. Despite under his spell, this witch could still fight back, even if the attempts are weak. Normally, one wouldn't even be able to speak. Nevermind that, at least she's not resisting...too much...yet.  
"But you knew, don't you?" He bend down and whispered beside her ears, his blonde locks tickling her cheeks. "He didn't really love you. He wanted you as the true ruler of his people, you were his true queen, he choose you not because it's you, he choose you because he had no other choice, you were best suited as the queen of the ogres."

 _Please stop.  
The darkness. it's spreading isn't it?  
That dark rim in my conscious.  
Are those the poison that is spreading in my heart?  
_

 _It's disgusting.  
It feels dreadful. _

_Please stop._

"I'm not..." She muttered.

Alchemie couldn't help the twitch in his eyes.  
"Then let's prove it?" He turn Chocolat's chair so that he could face her properly. "Do you want to meet your father, Chocolat?"

* * *

"What's wrong?" Vanilla paused when she saw the two who had paused behind them. "You're holding up, we don't have much time!" Soule called, waving his arm. But Houx merely glanced at them. "Is this your game, to distract us while your people take Chocolat?" Houx asked, clenching his fist. "Say, Pierre, were all ogres born with a black heart like you? Or were they slowly corrupted into creatures of the dark?"

"Houx, we don't have time for this," Pierre muttered, his eyes darting to the black crystal heart floating before Houx, a symbolism of his jealousy.  
Houx's pride had contaminated him, turning him into despair. "I don't have an answer for that,"  
"Chocola's heart was so bright and shining, there was hardly any darkness in her. Yet why does all ogres love to hurt others so much? Why are they so in love with despair?" Houx added. Pierre's brow furrowed. So they knew as well. "La Royame was the one who plunge us into despair," he could only manage to reply. He needed to calm this boy down.  
"I won't give you to her." At that, a whirlwind materialized behind Houx and the boy raised his fingers in the air, bringing it down in one quick swish. Pierre quickly darted to the right, avoiding the violent breeze. "You took her, didn't you, tell us where she is!"

In truth, Houx didn't really understood what he was doing. Vanilla's words previously hurt him, in a way. Pierre wouldn't hurt Chocolat? Had they started to trust him this much?  
Chocolat, my, Chocolat. He was always with her, that bright fiery witch that had left everything behind to chase after her mother's footsteps. He had sworn to be with her forever, to protect her. To keep her safe. But she, a princess of the Ogres? Glace's child? Why? Why does such things always befall on her?  
If they disappear... if Pierre wasn't here, all would be well.

Everything would be well.

"Houx!" Vanilla shrieked from afar when she noticed the two fighting midair. "Tch, did that bastard attack Houx?!" Soule turned around when he heard Vanilla scream, quickly noticing the commotion.

"Disappear, Pierre!" He shouted as vines of tornadoes erupted behind him while he chanted a spell. Pierre quickly conjured up an icy barricade to block the attack, turning the wall into spikes to counter the boy's attack. He didn't want to hurt him, no not someone that Chocolat so treasured. But he won't lose against him.

"I won't let you have Chocolat as well." It was perhaps his own Noir speaking, but it was the truth.  
Houx conjured up another whirlwind, threatening to encased the prince but Pierre quickly darted away, conjuring up an icy sphere of energy, hurling it toward the knight. In defense, Houx summoned the air, the clouds swirling and twirling around him. Pierre glanced at the forming whirlwind, aware that it would be dangerous.

His sudden burst in power can only be one thing. The Noir that now nest in Soule's heart was providing him with dark energy.

"Houx, stop!" Vanilla called, flying forward "Open your eyes, your heart has turned black!"  
"What?" Houx muttered, glancing down, finally noticing the dark crystal floating before his chest. "No, that can't be mine, it's not mine!" In his panic, the wind that he had previously formed quickly die down.  
Seeing it his chance, Pierre darted behind the boy and struck him. Soule's vision blacked out and he instantly started to fall.

When Vanilla and Soule finally reach the two, Pierre had picked Houx up before the unconscious knight had a chance to plummet down, but there was nothing much that he could do now. Hopefully, Houx will return back to normal after he wakes up.  
"Denial of the darkness means defeat." He whispered "If Soule does not accept that he has been corrupted, he will never win against it."

Soule gulped as he took his brother from the prince. "Since when...since when?!" Soule gripped his twin, feeling angry that he hadn't notice the darkness spreading in his own brother's heart. Pierre watch the two, suddenly seeing himself and Chocolat in their stead. Can he really do it, to corrupt someone he love so much?

"Well, well, if this isn't such a lovely sight." A voice called. Shocked, Pierre turned around, realizing that they were not floating in midair anymore. They were now standing in what looked like the store back in the magic world...Alchemie's store?!  
Alchemie stood behind the counter and behind him, sitting inside of a glass case as if she was a porcelain doll, was an orange hair girl.

"Chocolat?!" Vanilla yelped. Pierre stepped forward, feeling the anger rising inside him. "What have you done to her?!"  
"Oh nothing, we just have a little chat, that's all," Alchemie stroked a finger across his chin. "But she wasn't very cooperative, not even a good daughter," He huffed "I mean, which daughter does not want to meet her own father, eh?"

"And I thought I'll bring you to meet her daddy, but why are these brats with you?" He frowned as he galnced at Vanilla and the rest "And what's this, a wizard with a black heart?" He laughed. "Now that's not an everyday occurrence, perhaps we should take it?"  
"Don't you dare!" Soule shouted, stepping in front of Vanilla and Houx.

"A wizard's Noir heart...is worth alot of ecure," Alchemie chuckled "If the prince is too much of a chicken to take it...then allow me!" He raised his hands as casted the summoning spell, but suddenly the display case behind him cracked, the glass splitting into spider webs and shattering.  
Chocolat had somehow manage to weaken Alchemie's spell. "Don't. Hurt. My. Friends!" She panted as she rose from the chair. There were tears in her eyes and he could still visibly see her struggling against his spell.  
"What the-" Alchemie did not see that coming. Startled, his summoning spell was nullified and in that instant, Vanilla saw it as a chance to attack.

 _Sugar sugar rune! Vani-Rune!  
Collection!_

It was a spell that Sylvia, the witch they met back in Hollywood, gave them, a spell to trap anyone into a frame. In the panicked moment, Alchemie was not careful enough to counter the spell. Before he knew it, he was inside a floating portrait, sufficiently trapped with no escape.

"Chocolat!" The friends quickly ran towards the girl. Slowly, Alchemie's magic begun to fade and they soon found themselves standing on school grounds. The hold Alchemie had on Chocolat quickly faded away. It was over. Alchemie was trapped and they had Chocolat back.  
But it didn't take long for Pierre to quickly realize that they were a tad bit too late.  
The damage had already been done.

"Chocolat," Pierre slowly move towards the girl, noticing his needle glowing in her heart...and the speck of deep noir that flowed from the needle. Oh no. What had Alchemie done?

* * *

 **Oh boy. This chapter was hard to write. I hope you enjoyed it. I actually like Alchemie, just a little, hahahaha. AAaaaanyway, comments and reviews very, very much appreciated, tell the next chapter!  
Sooooooorry for the cliff hanger 8DD;**

 **Also, I saw the review posted and noticed the mistake in the names of the twin. truth be told, even I myself get confused by them both. I deeply apologize for the mistake. it was in fact Houx that was corrupted, following the manga's story. Thank you so much for pointing that out!**


End file.
